


覆巢第十三章

by ltxg123



Category: Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto - Fandom, 轰爆
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltxg123/pseuds/ltxg123





	覆巢第十三章

　　第十三章

　　去成为第一——

　　黑暗中，红发中年男人眼中的热火朝他扑面烧了过来。

　　“呼……”

　　轰焦冻猛地睁眼，喘了口气。

　　这已经不是最近第一次在预料之外的陌生地点醒来了，怎么说也有点习惯了。他在第一时间观察了四周的情况。

　　洁白的天花板，洁白的床，还有床边的钢架。

　　医院？

　　吱呀——有人推门进来了。

　　“啊……轰君你醒了啊。”绿谷手里提着个袋子，抬头看到床上的人坐起身朝他看过来，脸上立刻展开一个大大的笑容，毕竟忍受了好几天的双重高压，能够看到轰没事真是太好了。

　　“我这是……”如果是被英雄方面救了的话，他现在更应该在监狱，而不是安稳地躺在床上。另外，左臂上传来隐隐的疼痛，连拳头都无法握紧。

　　绿谷把手里提的疗养品放到了房间中的柜子上：“轰君的左臂和左腿几乎全部骨折，不过放心，医生们使用个性进行了修复，不会有太大的后遗症，只不过因为失血再加上体力和个性透支，最近会有点辛苦。”

　　说到手臂和腿粉碎骨折这种事情，其实绿谷才是最有经验的，这种程度的伤，不会留下隐患已经很幸运了。

　　轰瞥了一眼旁边柜子上的日历，悚然一惊，竟然已经过了八天。

　　虽然在个性出现的现在医疗已经不是过去能比的，但除了对极虚弱或者特殊情况的病人会用到更为温和的治疗方式，大多数使用个性进行的治疗都是需要以虚耗患者的体力为基础的。为了救治轰君的手臂，避免他之后的英雄生涯受到影响，治疗消耗了极大的精力，才会在治疗之后昏睡了这么多天。

　　病房没有其他的人再进来，只有绿谷一个人来探望。

　　“其他人呢？其他人是什么状况？有人受伤吗？”虽然只是语速加快了一点，但是就轰君的性格，一连问出这么多问题，已经是很紧张了。

　　绿谷倒水的动作顿了一下。

　　

　　极度高温的火焰将巨大的石碓包裹，振石表面越来越亮，泛出乳白色的光泽。随即，就是巨大的冰层蔓延而上，和滚烫的石面相遇腾起滚滚白雾。

　　石头人发出巨大的咆哮，所有的脑无都在这时停止了行动。

　　“就是现在——”绿谷吼着，腿一曲跃了上去。不管如何，这是唯一的机会。

　　冰层的出现时间很短，在白雾骤起后只持续了几秒。

　　和他一起动作的还有爆豪。两个人都用出了最大力道砸在了烟雾中的巨大石碓上。

　　伴随一声巨响，软化的振石轰然崩散，被气浪冲开的中心仍留有个石碓，但远比刚才小。

　　啪——两个人分别落地。爆豪一把捞起地上脱力晕过去的红白毛，再度使力跃了出去，避开随即砸下来的大片碎石。

　　绿谷刹住身体回过头，空地上没有安德瓦，只有一摊刺目的血迹。

　　被大力和高温同时作用……就算是现在的第一英雄安德瓦，果然也……

　　“杀了他们。”

　　女声从主楼门口传来，原本已经停下的脑无全部一震，随即再次动了起来。

　　绿谷几人一惊，朝那边望去。

　　女人脸色苍白，身上套着宽大的格子病服，朝这边跑过来。

　　虽然形象方面和资料上那个艳丽的女人迥然不同，但在她嘴一张，朝绿谷等人的方向吐出一蓬黑雾时，绿谷还是瞬间意识到了那就是轰君说的个性是章鱼并且在四个月前救走ALL FOR ONE的人。

　　落地时有些不稳，爆豪骂了一声，单手一挥将蔓延过来的黑雾炸开，想要再度站直的时候脚下一晃，连带着肩膀上压着的重量，竟然单膝跪倒了下去。

　　“可恶……啊……”

　　“小胜——”

　　糟糕，脑无是ALL FOR ONE所有，在他的授意瑕，第一权限可能是石头人，而第二权限是这个女人。现在它们再次暴动起来，除去刚刚被他们解决的，数量也并不算少。而他们这边，轰君失去战斗力，小胜状况也不太妙的样子，上鸣在第三次大范围电击后已经彻底失去思考能力，八百万在单独战斗方面其实并不擅长。

　　怎么办……怎么办……快想出办法来……

　　已经战斗到了这种时候，怎么能在这种时候失败。

　　就算竭尽全力，就算手臂再次粉碎，也要——

　　“小久——早就跟你说过啦！不要一个人擅自行动啊——”

　　已经担任救援小组成员两年，队长一年的丽日御茶子，她的声音对于很多陷入困境的人来说就是救赎，更何况是这几天脑子和心脏都快掰成几份用的绿谷。

　　啪——黑影在这样的凌晨当中最为强盛也最难以操控，咆哮着将一只脑无摔了出去。

　　“我们收到你的信息就一直在准备了，但是总部的救援指令一直没下来，刚刚有个人发信息到支部，说了在这里发生的状况，我们迅速上报了总部，这才收到紧急命令。”常暗控制着黑影，迅速制住了几只脑无。

　　“大家都……”八百万喘息着停住手，朝来路看去。

　　丽日，常暗，耳郎，心操，切岛，饭田，还有几个当地的英雄。

　　当大家站在一起的时候，不管什么样的状况她都能够有信心去应对。

　　绿谷压力骤减，动作间顿时发现，那个女人虽然还能够使用触手进行战斗，但是动作滞涩带着犹豫，明显是近期受过伤害没有恢复。如果抓住她的话，或许就能够知道ALL FOR ONE的计划——

　　“墨斗彰是吧？你本来是个无个性吧？得到个性之后就这么嚣张了？”

　　女人一愣，随后尖叫着劈过一条触手，怒吼：“不是的，你们根本……”

　　她突然双目一空，周围的脑无也骤然停住了行动。

　　心操使人呼出一口气，插着口袋走上前来。

　　“厉害啊！一招就全部搞定了。”切岛手臂一斩砍倒了停在他面前的一只脑无：“你这家伙来了我们还打什么啊。”

　　心操使人翻了个白眼：“还是谢谢绿谷吧，如果不是他事先给我分享了那个女人的信息，我也不能保证能够让她回话。”

　　对方对这个信息反应这么大，证明那份资料上的信息的确是没有错的了，无个性吗……

　　突然，已经被操控住的女人浑身一抖，突然猛烈挣扎了起来，张嘴呕出一摊污泥，随即整个人包括旁边的石碓，都陷进这摊散发着恶臭的淤泥里。

　　“不好，他们要被ALL FOR ONE带走！”

　　绿谷也是浑身一震，如果ALL FOR ONE能够使用这个个性进行短距离转移的话，那么目前作为他的目标的轰君……

　　“唔……”

　　和绿谷有相同想法的还有几个人，也统统将视线转移到了轰和爆豪身上，随即感受到了比ALL FOR ONE本人在场还要大的冲击。

　　爆豪那家伙一手抓住轰的衣领将他半提了起来，另一手抓住他的肩膀，侧着头俯下身将嘴和昏迷中的轰的嘴唇贴在一起。

　　那是在防着ALL FOR ONE那招，如果会被带走，那也是一起被带走。

　　理解是能够理解，但是这个发生对象，却不像是正常情况下会做出这种举动的人

　　一时间只有暂时失去思考能力的上鸣四处晃悠着发出啊啊的声音。

　　“是黑暗的力量太强使我失去思考能力了吗？”常暗喃喃地说，黑影咆哮着在他身后上空盘旋。

　　时间不能再耽搁，八百万转身朝其他几个人喊：“ALL FOR ONE能够用出这招转移走他们，就说明他就在附近！现在立刻就去进行搜找一定会有所收获！”

　　“ALL FOR ONE太危险了，我们必须分成队伍去寻找他才行，找到线索立刻通知大家会和，绝对不能单独发生战斗！”饭田皱着眉。

　　“了解……我们现在就走吧，爆豪！爆豪？”切岛点了点头，习惯性地要叫上爆豪。

　　不知道是石头人巨大的体型还是别的原因导致了传送限制，在察觉到轰没有被这个个性作用之后，嘴唇才逐渐分开。衣领从指间滑落，轰朝后仰倒回地上，连同爆豪也朝前扑去，一手撑在地上。

　　他似乎挣了挣，死死咬着牙，脸色有些发白，两手并用要爬起来的时候，再度跪了下去。

　　“啊……”

　　切岛算是在雄英的时候和爆豪最熟的了，但不管是在任何训练或者任何任务当中，他都没有见到过爆豪这家伙这么狼狈的样子。

　　爆豪趴跪在地上，表情因疼痛而狰狞，汗水沿着下颌滴下来又瞬间被土地吸收。他一只手成拳撑着地面，另一只手捂着肚子，在刚刚发出一声闷哼之后就再也没出声。

　　诶……似乎有哪里不对的样子。不只是离得近的切岛，远处视力稍微好一点的人都是这么觉得的。

　　察觉到这边的情况，八百万不再执着于迅速追捕ALL FOR ONE，而是快步跑了回来。

　　“胎儿似乎出了状况。爆豪！别再用力了，请立刻躺下来不要再移动！”

　　她似乎说出了什么了不得的事情啊……

　　什么出了状况？切岛第一次感觉自己的智商没比旁边晃荡着的上鸣高多少，否则怎么会无法理解那么简单的词汇。一定是还有些什么别的意思对吧？

　　现在这种情况已经顾不上什么隐瞒不隐瞒的了，绿谷朝同样呆住的丽日喊：“茶子！马上联系这里最近的医院进行救援——”

　　“嗯……哦哦……”丽日愣了一下，在这么几年来头一次打破沉稳的工作状态，慌乱从背包里翻起手机来。

　　“啊……”纵使是爆豪，也不得不承认，太超过了。今天晚上连续的几场战斗，大规模爆破，再加上冲击和碰撞，真的十分消耗体力，并且让他再一次体会到比之前那一次还要超过的疼痛。

　　他抓住地上的土壤，体力耗尽之后已经维持不了跪趴的姿势，身体朝土地贴了过去。手掌贴在腹部，却不敢摁下去，只能徒劳地抓握。

　　真他妈的很疼啊！

　　半边混蛋！

　　

　　其他人怎么样这种问题，绿谷还真不好回答，不管是从什么方面。

　　但是该知道的，终归还是要知道的。

　　“轰君……”绿谷放下手中的热水壶，埋着脸。

　　“地狱烈焰安德瓦，牺牲了。”

　　床上的青年靠着身后的垫子半坐着，尚且绑着绷带的手臂抖了抖。

　　“在对战石头人的过程当中牺牲了，连……连尸体都没有留下。”

　　终于，最不敢相信的预测还是成了真。那样的高温，那样的巨力，就算是那个安德瓦也不能活的吧……但是当这个事实真正摆到他眼前时，他却又不知道该如何反应，甚至有一瞬间不知道自己是悲是喜。

　　他张了张嘴，最后只又一次开口问出了一个类似的问题：“其他人呢，战况怎么样？有没有伤亡？”

　　背对着轰的绿谷喉头上下动了动，转过身将水杯交给他：“其他人都有任务，再加上还要回去汇报这一次的状况，都先后回去了。现在只有轰君和爆豪还在这里，我留下来照看你们两个。”

　　轰焦冻捏着手中的纸杯的手紧了紧，险些将水撒出来。没有回去，也没有出现在病房里的话……

　　“他也受伤了吗？也在这家医院？”

　　“不是……”绿谷连连摆手，有些犹豫：“小胜他没有在医院，也没有受什么伤，只是……”

　　绿谷深吸一口气：“轰君，有件事情我想和你谈一谈。”

　　

　　轰焦冻在四处找爆豪胜己，他知道他在训练室，可是他在门口折腾了几个来回，却只差个推开门的动作而已。

　　指尖碰到了门把手，冰凉的温度让他的心也跟着平静了下来。

　　有件事情要谈，绿谷这么说着，却只是告诉他应该在什么地方找到某个人而已，再加了几句古怪的嘱咐。

　　“嗯……是关于小胜的，轰君这次回来要好好同他解释一下。他……最近的情况有些特殊。之前的战斗也比较激烈，轰君请务必好好和他谈一谈！”

　　虽然不知道绿谷说的特殊是什么，也不知道绿谷为什么露出这么古怪的表情还反复犹豫，轰焦冻还是好好的答应了下来。不用绿谷说，他也正打算去找他。

　　“小胜一般晚上都在训练室。对了有关训练强度的问题，轰君去劝劝他吧，他现在根本就是在乱来……医生都提过这个——”绿谷眼神闪烁，想说什么又飞快的截住了话头。

　　“总之轰君和小胜，都请务必保重。”

　　轰焦冻思忖绿谷对他说的话。绿谷一直都是个稳重的人，更何况是三年的英雄生涯磨砺之后，许久难见他这样吞吞吐吐说不出话的时候了。

　　但……又是什么状况会让绿谷说出这样的话来？以绿谷的敏锐程度，绝对已经猜到他和爆豪之间的关系了，但他说的特殊情况又是什么？

　　说是要找对方谈一谈，只是……

　　关于不告而别，现在还背着叛徒名字的自己。

　　他战死的父亲，AFO，所有的一切。

　　都不是个轻松的话题。

　　轰焦冻敲了敲门，“我可以进来吗？”

　　“半边混蛋？你来干什么？”

　　门被一把拉开，爆豪今天穿着一件松垮的黑色上衣，肩上搭着一块毛巾，露出的锁骨上沾了水，脸上和身上都是蒸腾的热气，似乎是……刚洗完澡。

　　他在里面一手拉开了门，在看到门外的人的时候愣了一下，随即抱着臂扬起下巴用不爽的眼神瞥了过去，将进出口挡了个严实。

　　“有些事情想和你说一下。”

爆豪嘎嘣嘎嘣地按响了手指，很好废久，多管闲事，明天就是你的死期。

　　“如果是特意跑过来解释的，没那个必要。都是Alaph，你觉得我需要那个？”爆豪转过身，留给轰一个背影，抬手擦着头发上的水。

　　淡黄色的发丝裹在柔软的毛巾里摩挲，灯光也是柔和的，但……

　　软乎乎的暖黄色灯光下相隔短短几步的空气，却教人语气里的冷淡给冻得凝固起来。

　　有什么东西把距离拉远了，来自爆豪胜己单方面的，对轰焦冻整个人的抗拒。

　　“还不走？这里可没有你的位置啊半边混蛋。”

　　“我是不会走的。”仍旧是那副淡然的，似乎什么事都不放在心上的样子，就算在这次被栽了个罪名就破罐子破摔潜入敌方基地差点就被做成脑无，也还是这副样子。

　　爆豪胜己的背部起伏，呼吸节奏越来越快，手臂肌肉绷紧。有微弱的火花在掌心中亮起，但倏忽即灭。

　　轰焦冻的直觉在脑海中低语，对方好像在拼命控制自己，克制着躁动的情绪。但是他不明白，他还什么都没有说。

　　“胜己？”

　　“你他妈闭嘴！”爆豪胜己猛地转身，一手抓住轰的肩膀，一个过肩摔抡起人狠狠的往地上一拍。

　　轰焦冻还维持着原来的动作，没有一丝反抗，乖顺地任由自己的后背与地面来了个亲密接触。

　　爆豪面无表情地半蹲在他身边，红色的眼瞳死死的盯着轰焦冻的脸，以及那凝视过来就没有再移动的深邃异色双瞳。

　　“我以为今晚只能看到你的背影。”他拿起爆豪的一只手贴在了自己的左半边脸上，整个人在地板上摊开，摆了个大字，慢慢地开始诉说。

　　“之前不告而别是我的错。父亲消失，我为了调查线索才会和人调换了任务来这里，但却在关键时刻收到了我被通缉的信息。原本我没有想过要做什么，但是突然得知那个女人有出现在决斗场观看决斗的习惯，才会想要引诱她出来逼她说出线索。他们盗取振石的计划已经完成，不知道什么时候就会离开，我怕错过这个机会就再难找到他们的踪迹。”

　　“可是我还是被敌方捕获，最后父亲还是……”

　　安德瓦竟然……关于这件事，爆豪胜己知道的其实并不比轰焦冻多，毕竟他也不知道之后发生的事情，更不想在这几天跟绿谷碰上面。

　　灯光有些刺眼了，轰焦冻想。

　　他抬起手臂挡住了眼睛，突然感觉一阵大力，爆豪站在他面前，单手把他整个人拽起，冲他张开了手臂。

　　眼眶一阵酸涩，他伸手将爆豪整个搂入怀中。

　　“他从来都不是个好父亲！我发誓一定要让他因为对母亲做的事情付出代价！”

　　“可是他却有点变了，我似乎能知道他最后的动作里的意思，但是又觉得是我一厢情愿。如果……他只做以前的那个安德瓦……说不定也好。”

　　他的身影与回忆中幼年的自己重合，训练场上被父亲轻易击倒的自己，作为以解决案件数最多而排名NO.2英雄的儿子的自己。

　　轰焦冻突然沉默了下来。

　　爆豪胜己清楚地知道现在折磨着轰焦冻的是什么，愤怒、自责、后悔，情绪交杂地来回鼓噪翻涌。雄英时欧尔麦特因为救他的行动，于神野与AFO一战后力竭而死，他也曾体会过类似的心情。

　　而现在轮到了轰焦冻，他想说些什么，但他却什么都没有说。这是属于轰焦冻一个人的战斗，他必须要昂首挺过去。

　　作为Alpha他同样清楚，轰焦冻想听的，绝不是安慰。

　　他用臂膀紧紧地锁住他，而他也以相同的力道回抱回去，带着让人安心的力量。

　　轰焦冻将头埋在对方的肩窝，轻声说：“胜己，谢谢你。”

　　“还有，对不起。”声音很轻，却足以让两个人都清晰地听到。

　　刚才的，只是解释，而现在，是郑重的道歉，为他的不顾自身安危和丝毫没有考虑到身边伴侣的感受。而以后不会了。

　　他顺着脖颈向上，轻轻的亲吻了下去，在即将张开嘴唇的时候爆豪一个激灵，猛的一扭头，避开了这一下。

　　轰焦冻湿润的眼睛怔怔的看了过去，爆豪胜己偏过头不去看他，耳廓却渐渐泛起红色。

　　明显的拒绝，想到绿谷说的特殊情况，轰焦冻开始在室内的黄色暖灯下细细打量自己的爱人。爆豪的面容与往常无异，没有绷带也没有裸露的外伤痕迹，眼眶有些微微的泛青，身上穿的不是惯常喜欢的黑色背心，上衣将整个上半身遮的严严实实，一条牛仔裤勾勒出完美的腿部线条和臀部弧度……

　　半边混蛋探究目光的如同射线，爆豪感觉自己像被剥光了一样赤裸地站在屋中，衣物没有起到任何的遮挡作用。他眯起眼，很好，上一件事就算了，而另外有些账他也该和半边混蛋算一算了。

　　“轰焦冻，”爆豪硬是从牙缝中挤出了这三个字，五官以一个异常扭曲的姿态组合到一起，“你他妈想好怎么要赎罪了吗？”

　　他一把扯开外套，丢在脚下，脆弱的布料在撕扯下发出破裂的声音。轰焦冻睁大眼睛，在灯下自己爱人暴露出了完美的身躯，肩宽臀窄，身躯修长。只是他里面穿的那件黑色T恤的腹部，却形成了一个奇怪的弧度。

　　两手抓住T恤下沿，利落地掀起扔了出去，在那一刻爆豪胜己褪下了全部的伪装。

　　“胜己！”

　　他不敢置信的睁大了嘴，爆豪胜己站在他前方，身躯微微颤抖，拳头紧攥。

　　灯光在他身上披上一层金黄的纱。他高昂着头，肩膀像是在抗拒外力的拉扯一般微向内合，而小腹部位微微隆起。

　　那里是生命的奇迹。

　　轰焦冻死死的注视着那个部位，目光不敢有一丝一毫离开那个隆起的弧度。脑海中警铃大作，情绪激动之下引得气血不正常的翻涌，脑中一阵阵晕眩，信息素不可自抑地从身体中飘散而出，果香四溢。

　　在他反应过来之前，他已经半跪在爆豪胜己面前。

　　这是一种对生命的崇敬，突如其来的敬畏在他的心中产生，一朵红云爬上他俊逸的面颊，他伸出手小心万分像是触碰一件易碎珍品。

　　多么奇妙而圣洁的事情，他珍而重之的在爆豪胜己的腹部印下一个吻。

　　这一吻带走了原定好对半边混蛋的制裁，是如此的突如其来，又如此的耀眼夺目，让人无法忽视其中寓意。

　　就算他是爆豪胜己。

　　他的脸也跟着一起涨红了。

　　突然之间，好像有彼此放大的心跳声响起。

　　“咚咚——咚咚——”

　　爆豪胜己手上一个用力把轰焦冻提起，双手捧住那张脸，重重的吻了下去，两人疯狂交换唾液，喘息声混成一片。

　　轰焦冻的手穿过爆豪胜己的发间，大力揉搓那一头金毛，手带有抚慰性质的在后颈处按压。雨点一般的吻落在了爆豪胜己的脸颊、嘴唇、额头，难得带了些激动之下的急躁。

　　英雄最怕的也是牵绊，因为一旦有了超过性命的牵挂，就有了致命的弱点。但幸运的是，他们都是强大的Alpha，甚至都是Alpha中的翘楚。他们互为弱点，也互为护盾。

　　情潮如汛期般涌动，在这段时期内伴侣的信息素都是至关重要的，而新生命的另一个Alaph父亲归来，到底造成了一些影响。

　　不过此时此刻，也无法停下来了。

　　轰焦冻三下五除二摆脱了所有衣物的束缚，从训练室的角落拖来了一个软垫，摆在了灯光下。

　　他出口征询爱人的意见，“胜己，我真的可以？”

　　爆豪啧了一声，不耐地挑起眼角，一把就把轰焦冻推倒在他刚刚格外看重的那个软垫上，露出了一抹极度危险的笑容。

　　他分开腿跨坐在了阴阳脸身上。

　　“废话，今天是老子上你。”

　　他牵引阴阳脸的手在他身上游走，从脖颈到胸前，从背脊到腰臀。看到阴阳脸的喉结不受控制的移动了一下，目光直勾勾的盯着他。

　　他笑得更加恶劣。

　　毫不留情地握住身下Alpha的脆弱部位，故意贴近了轰焦冻耳边低声说：“喂，这么快就硬了？”然后沿着微红的耳廓轻轻舔过，含住了轰焦冻整个耳垂吮吸了起来，在最后将离而未离时舌苔划过耳部外沿——

　　啊……脑海中有什么东西断掉了。

　　对爆豪胜己这个人的渴望在这一瞬间迅速攀至顶峰。

　　在轰焦冻明晃晃的目光注视下，爆豪胜己双手大力揉搓过自己的胸前，将胸肌摆弄成各种模样，指甲尖端刮过那点站立的红色，随后轻轻向外提拉，不多时他的胸前就被自己玩弄的又红又肿，他大声的喘息着，并不打算有任何掩饰。

　　轰焦冻的眼前呈现出这样一幅画面，他的爱人跨坐在他身上爱抚着自己的身体，他的小腹微凸，有一个模糊的轮廓，在忘情的呻吟着。自己的性器紧紧的抵着他的屁股，简直要硬到爆炸。

　　爆豪胜己调和过后的信息素如一阵飓风，呼啸声中是轰焦冻引以为傲的自持力崩塌的声音。

　　“胜己……”他的嗓音低哑，“胜己。”

　　“别玩我了。”

　　爆豪胜己没有理会，托起对方的手。手指细长，骨节分明，指甲修剪的整整齐齐，圆润而有光泽。他含住轰焦冻的手指，如同品尝棒棒糖一般从指缝舔至指尖，又整个含入，艳红色的舌头与手指勾缠，轻蹭过牙齿，在口腔中搅动出仄仄水声。

　　“给我扩张。”爆豪以命令般的语气说道。

　　轰焦冻微微分开爆豪的臀瓣，被唾液润湿的手指在穴口打转按压。旋转着挤进了一根手指后，在肠道内部开拓探索。指尖微勾，排开重重阻隔寻找那块兴奋的腺体。

　　针对那处微微戳刺换来了爆豪的剧烈颤抖，轰焦冻交替使用二指对那点给予反复刺激。令人头皮发麻的快感堆叠，爆豪急喘着，低伏在他耳边。

　　纯男性的呻吟是上好的，长期锻炼的体魄也是上好的。

　　在轰焦冻意图抽出手指的时候，感受到肠肉在他离去的时候挽留。爆豪挣扎着坐起来，用双手扶住轰焦冻那根坚硬如铁的凶器，借着体重直接一坐到底——

　　孕期的身体较从前更为敏感，过于强烈的刺激让他在插入的那个瞬间直接射了出来，乳白色的精液喷在阴阳脸的腹部，甚至有些溅到了对方那张秀丽的脸上。

　　“唔——”

　　轰焦冻不甚在意的抹了一把脸，长长的吁出一口气，双手小心的扶着爆豪胜己的腰部，任由他在自己身上来来回回，在他的角度，他能清晰的看见爆豪胜己的那个窄小的部位一点点将他狰狞的部位吃下去然后整根吞入的全过程。

　　他的胜己在用他的性器变着法子地操着自己……

　　爆豪尝试在各种角度寻找自己的刺激点，扭着腰让性器狠狠的撞上那一处，在摩擦过的那一瞬间身体剧烈的抖了抖，在重力的作用下却吃的更深。

　　轰焦冻……

　　他的指尖颤抖，眼尾红的诱人，生理性的泪水在眼窝中打转。

　　轰焦冻！

　　妖异的酥麻从结合的部位一路传来，激烈的耸动下快感堆叠欲攀登更高的山峰。

　　这个世上独一无二的一个——轰焦冻。

　　爆豪胜己压低了身子，主动献上了做爱过程中的第一个吻。

　　

　　有一轮月挂在思乡时刻，有一束花开在早春季节。

　　这一辈子也不算白活，在愿景中，应该能有一个头发很软、很温柔，做饭好吃的人共度一生，但是似乎换成爆豪胜己好像也没什么问题。

　　只要是想起他，心中就会充满无尽的喜悦。

　　更没有想到的是，又要有一个神圣的惊喜出现在他二十年的生命中，让他措手不及又倍感幸福。

　　父亲，你看到了吗……

　　

　　性器连续磨蹭过令人疯狂的那一点，爆豪一个不稳却是要倒下来，下面的轰焦冻赶忙将他抱了个满怀。

　　爆豪大口喘着粗气，汗水顺脖颈一路蜿蜒流下。

　　轰焦冻在爆豪耳边吐了口热气，嗓音低沉又性感，鼻尖轻蹭过爆豪胜己的面颊。他低声说道：“胜己，让我来做吧。”

　　他轻轻的将放松了身体的爆豪放在那块软垫上，小心的把腰部位置垫高，尽力避免自己的动作给爱人和腹中的胎儿带来损害。

　　爆豪膝盖在轰焦冻的腿间蹭了蹭，略带不耐地催促了一句，“别磨蹭了。”

　　得到许可的Alaph听闻此话，乖乖的将自己的性器重新送入。几下就将爆豪的呻吟声顶的支离破碎，再也说不出一句完整的话。

　　“胜己，你说如果我们的孩子有意识的话，他会不会知道我现在进来看他了？”

　　爆豪胜己咬住下唇，因羞耻一把捂住了脸，闷闷的声音从手下面传来，“你……他妈……闭嘴！”

　　“胜己是在害羞吗？”轰焦冻的语言攻势并没有停止，一边加速着一边将自己的Alaph拖的更近。然后他俯身去够爆豪的嘴，急不可耐地动作激烈地啃噬，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下。

　　“其实胜己真的很厉害，竟然一次就成功怀上了我的孩子。想想给他取什么名字好呢？如果他也愿意成为英雄的话，让他去我们的母校雄英上学怎么样……”

　　雄英——我们的原点。

　　轰焦冻第一次遇见爆豪胜己，也恰是爆豪胜己第一次遇见轰焦冻的地方。

　　多么凑巧。

　　力气越来越大，喘息越来越重，性器出入的速度越来越快。怀胎过后封闭的生殖腔似是察觉到了本体的兴奋，在每一次进攻的时候瑟缩着迎上去又颤抖着败下阵来。

　　性爱中获得的快感仿佛无穷无尽，久别重逢后身体纠缠更加难舍难分。他们一起登上高峰，又一同坠入裂谷，最后合葬在深海的墓地。

　　针对生殖腔的连续刺激过于强烈，眼前一道白光闪过，随着轰焦冻的动作爆豪又一次获得了高潮。肠道骤然收紧之下，轰焦冻也忍不住低吼一声跟着释放了出来，股股精液溅在内壁，灼热的温度使爆豪忍不住浑身颤抖。Alaph的精液没了容纳之处，在退出的时候沿腿根流下丝缕白浊……

　　

　　他们相拥着抱了一会。

　　“喂。”情事过后的爆豪胜己转头对向轰焦冻。

　　“其实我做饭也还行，尤其擅长做冷荞麦面。”他挑起一边的眉毛，嘴角扯出一个肆无忌惮的微笑。

　　“所以你要不要和我一起住？”

　　

　　我曾以为我们会这样度过一辈子：一生，二人，三餐，四季，春夏秋冬。

　　但是是你，将二人变成二代，以三餐约定三生。

　　


End file.
